The Mario Successor
by Joloxsa Xenax
Summary: In Mario's elder age, Bowser has taken the princess again, but Mario's old age won't stop him. At the end of Mario and bowser final battle, they both are no longer with us. With the Koopaling's father gone and Mario gone, along with Luigi's retirement, they step up to the plate. 3 siblings will go in and take them out, and be out in history with the Mario's brothers


Prologue: Mario's Final Leap

"Now remember, this is all based off a true story"

"We will remember"

A giant, stone, dark castle that belongs to Bower, stood in front of Mario. Not without a doubt would you think it's not his, sitting in middle of of an island, surrounded my lava. With piles of bones around the edges of the castle, bands of spikes holding up the higher parts of the towers that make up the corners of the outer wall. As well as a Giant life-like statue of Bower himself on top of it all, glaring down at you, piercing through your soul with the uncomfortable look it gave you as you looked back up at it. With a gnarly grin in its face, it ran chills up your back even in this 100 heat.

The only thing stopping Mario from getting in the castle was the bridge. It had not been drawn yet and rests upright against the big hole in the wall, as an entrance. Made of steel to keep it from burning over the pool of lava, a normal wooden bridge wouldn't last a minute before burning to ashes, leaving Bowers minions on the island, stuck without any way of getting off, before the castle were built.

Mario gazed up to the top of the wall, where the gatekeeper is, waiting for him to drop the bridge before him to save princess peach, and finally to put all of this to rest once and for all.

A loud bang sounded, right as the sounds of chain spinning around and around began to come behind it, at a distance. Then along came the bridge slowly falling down, faster and faster, heading straight towards the ground right in front of Mario.

Finally the bridges tip collapsed in front of Mario, creating a large dust bowl around him, hindering his sight, and sight of him. As the dust gave way, Mario gives out a small cough and fixes his hat and starts to jog on the bridge inside the castle walls.

Underestimating the size of the bridge, Mario's breathe came short as he reaches the entrance. There to meet him was many Koopa Troopas, Dry Bones, Thwomps, Bob-ombs, and Kamek, above them all, floating on his magic broomstick, laughing as Mario does not stand a chance this time, but the minions think not the same as kamek.

Even thought Mario knew why Kamek was laughing, he himself even doubted that he could make it to the top, he may have climbed many other castle just as big as this one, but he age is getting involved in his plumbing days. He couldn't end up like Luigi and retire, because The Princess still needed him and someone to stop Bowser. Mario gave out a sigh as he wished to eventually hang up his hat, and relax in his house with Luigi.

Kamek gave out a scream and pointed his wand at Mario, sending a magic spell, with the beam made of triangles, squares, circles, and glitter, pulsing red, orange and yellow lights from the shapes, at him, also as the minions ran to Mario a little frightened, and full of adrenaline.

A Koopa Troopa ran out first, and Mario leaps into the air evading the magical beam, landing on top of it, pushing it into their shell. Mario lands behind it and pulls out his golden mallet the size of himself. He draws his oversized hammer back, and wallops the back of the shell hard enough to leave a permanent crack on it. The shell then takes off, at incredible speed, approaching the hoard of minions and hitting them all, leaving bruises and scars with groans of defeat. A thwomp raises into the sky to avoid the shell, and a Dry Bones desperately clings onto it. With its grip loosening, the Dry Bones ultimately lets go and falls down to the ground. Dry Bones hits the ground and instantly falls to pieces in front of Mario while he puts his foot down on its skull and looks up at the thwomp and hurls his golden mallet right at it. Stunned, The Thwomp had no idea what to do and freezes in its tracks, until it shatters into pieces in the brick floor.

Shocked, Kamek would had never seen Mario take out his minions so easily and fast before. With a quick shake of his head, he shoots out another beam of magic at Mario. Snickering, Mario shoots out a fire ball and disintegrating the magic beam, without the help of a fire flower.

Astonished once more, Kamek witnessed the impossible, the ability to shoot fire balls without a fire flower.

Kamek gulped and flew up into the castle to warn Bowser. Mario watched Kamek fly into the castle window, he brushed off some debris from his white mustache just as he walks inside to climb the dreaded. Ten thousand stairs.

Kamek bursted into the room through the window and started Bowser from his sleep. Growling Bowser demanded to know what was wrong with Kamek to disturb his slumber. Kamek frantically told Bowser about Mario and how much stronger he has gotten over the past couple of years from not plundering him nor his brother. To Bowsers surprise, he was a doubting how much longer he can keep up with his evil doings before he has to throw in the towel, and thought that Mario could keep this up for a couple more decades.

Bowser exhaled and thought this may be the last time he would do anything evil, he had gotten too old for this and too rigid to be battling Mario for years to come. He gazed at Kamek and Kamek gazed back at him, already deliberate of what Bowser is thinking.

The door to the room opens quickly and loudly. Bowser faces the door and witnesses Mario for the first time in years. Giving out a chuckle from not seeing Mario in over 13 years, he still looks the same as every other time they've fought.

Mario balls his fist up tight, with his knuckles cracking when he does. Bowser stops and glares at Mario and gives out a roar he had not given in so long, it sounded weaker than himself. Mario took this as an opportunity to strike and darted at Bowser.

Unaware, Bowser heard small footsteps getting louder and to his gaze, he saw Mario sprinting at him faster than he remembered. While doing the same, Bowser charges at Mario, when Bowser got close to Mario, he stuck at Mario with his right fist. Mario slide underneath him, missing his fist by a fraction of a second. Bowser hand had pummeled the ground hard enough to get it start breaking underneath him and Mario.

Catching his breath, Mario felt the ground shaking slightly, but wasn't concerned about his safety, but only the princesses. He than ran to the cage that the princess was kept in and tried to get the lock undone. At that point The Princess screeched when Bowser grabbing Mario and started to pound him into the ground, causing the ground to break even more.

Bowser has no idea that the ground was getting more unstable, but Mario's consciousness began to disappear. Along with the screams of Princess Peach behind the pummeling and the cracklings of the ground, Mario gave out his last breath just as the blow Bowser dealt into him, caused the ground underneath them, to give way.

Both Mario's lifeless body, and Bowser hectically swinging his arms and legs, hoping to reach for something to keep him from falling, they both plunge into the center of the lake made of lava, that sat in the middle of the island, where bowsers castle was built upon.

Dumbfounded, Princess Peach could not move nor speak after witnessing the incredible death of the beloved Mario. She had never witnessed such a tragedy in her life, and was concerned on the well being if her kingdom.

She began to cry, as she sits down and hugs her knees, burying her face into them too.

Bowser and Mario were no longer with us, and the King of The Mushroom Kingdom, ordered the finest knights to go and save his daughter from the castle on world eight.

None of those knights have returned...

"I know most stories are suppose to have happy endings. But you can't expect all of them to end the same. So now that you finally got to hear this story, run along and bug someone else, I have business to do"


End file.
